It is common for manufacturers of recreational vehicles (RV's) to mount retractable awnings on the side walls of an RV adjacent the windows. However, a conventional style awning is unsightly and detracts from the overall streamlined appearance of the RV. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an awning assembly for an RV or similar vehicle that blends more seamlessly into the surrounding structure and does not detract from the streamlined appearance of the vehicle.